The present invention relates to a locking mechanism. More particularly it relates to a locking mechanism for holding and/or releasing a flipping section foldably mounted to a main section of a portable electronic device.
To provide a cover for parts of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, some mobile phones are equipped with a cover that is foldable onto typically the upper part of the phone. This cover or flipping section can comprise a key-pad or other functionality. However, some applications do not gain from this cover and rather this cover can be an obstacle for gaming and PDA-associated applications. Therefore, these covers are therefore provided to be detachable from the mobile phone.
In reality this detaching of the cover or flipping section is often more easily said than done and if at all possible this operation requires a considerable amount of effort, which in reality prevents the user from detaching the cover. Having this cover continuously mounted on the mobile phone therefore limits the usability and versatility of said mobile phone.